digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of characters in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth
Moved content (first four sections) from Talk:List of characters in the Digimon Story series. 22:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth Would it be feasible to keep this stuff as sandboxes until the game is released? Based on how stuff has had to be reorganized because we misunderstood stuff like who was partnered with who, I'm kind of uncomfortable integrating all these roots into our web of content when they could turn out to need correction later, but at the same time, if it's sourced to a reliable publication, then it's sourced. 23:27, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Nokia Siromine Here. Do we want to wait until the game comes out, in case they fix it? 14:47, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes. Once again, I'm very uncomfortable with putting up so much information across the wiki on an unreleased product. 20:10, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Slap the newly created template on all of the Cyber Sleuth pages and sections? Lanate (talk) 03:29, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, to be fair to it, isn't that a valid way to write the name? It's nowhere near as bad as Nikorai "Niko" Yakovich Petorofu. Lanate (talk) 03:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Except the second syllabe is supposed to be according to all sources. That's not even a romanization method difference, they are using the wrong kana. This is worse that Nkorai Petorofu. 03:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'd call it an honest mistake over the obtuse Nikorai to be honest. To be fair, if that is completely contradictory to all other sources, I'd honestly rather leave it as a ref-noted alternate romanization or name. Lanate (talk) 04:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) A rather big spoiler for Cyber Sleuth, but... I understand that this is a wiki and that all spoilers should be exposed fully, but since this is a talk page rather than the article, I'm putting the spoiler in the code-hidden comments for this message as a courtesy. Of course, it should probably be on the page itself. How do you suggest we go about handling the sections for those? Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Is one of them the "real" version? 13:29, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Both are real. There's a distinct character, but he already has a section. I'd fill in the full details on the page myself, but I'm hoping to finish the game first, so the more important details are in the comments. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:07, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, then do them noting which one is the avatar or not, using the real-world names to organize. 01:04, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Splitting Cyber Sleuth Do we want to split Cyber Sleuth to its own page? It is explicitly shown to be a different universe from the previous games. In all honestly, we may want to split and the World series pages in the future, depending on whether we determine if it's the same universe or not for the other Story games. For the World series, at least, World, Japanese Digital Card Battle, and the Pocket Digimon World games are in the same universe, so that puts five or six (how many versions of Pocket exist again?) games in the same universe, and the title "List of characters in the Digimon World series" may be more appropriate for that single universe. 18:14, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :If it is definitely, definitely shown to be a different setting, then sure. We can split each of the Story and World games as well based on setting, I guess, since the crossovers aren't really bound to any one universe anymore. 22:04, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::The original reason for the combination was more a lack of content than anything else. If the section gets fleshed out enough, I don't have a problem with splitting them off until all that's left on pages are definitive shared universes. Lanate (talk) 01:55, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Do we want to give Alphamon her own page? She appears for most of the game, and you only learn she's a RK after more than half of the story. I'd argue she is comparable to Kudamon in Savers. Do we do the same LKmon? Also, their human forms: We see the real Kyouko chasing Jimmy KEN in the epilogue, and the real Rie is mentioned in Nokia's narration. Do we treat them like the Savers SGDL? :::Also, for Omegamon, do we do the main page as "Omnimon (Cyber Sleuth)" or "Agumon and Gabumon (Cyber Sleuth)"? I can't determine what form is the main one, and Agumon and Gabumon have completely different personalities from Omegamon (even using three different first-preson pronouns). Omegamon seems to say Agumon and Gabumon are just two data masses split to allow him to enter the Cyberspace more easily (I think. I would need a translation to be sure), but Agumon and Gabumon seem to claim Omegamon is just a fused form, and do we see in a flashback that they already existed before Eater even started attacking. And although Omegamon spends most of the time as Omegamon after fusing in Underzero, he is able to revert to Agumon and Gabumon apparently at any time he wants, as he does when asking Nokia to take them to Human World restaurants, and after the final battle, when the humans are returning to the Human World. 23:37, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I trust your judgment on all of the issues. I'll admit to not following information on Cyber Sleuth all that closely though. Lanate (talk) 01:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::I would treat Agumon and Gabumon as we do with SkullKnightmon and Axemon, since it looks to me like they're in the game to justify Omegamon, rather than Omegamon being a bonus form. I mean, do they do a lot of stuff independent of each other? :::::As for Alphamon and LordKnightmon, it really depends on how much there is to say about each of them. The human forms they mimicked should probably be separate -- although, is Alphamon truly Kyouko, or just the car? 03:13, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alphamon is Kyouko. I have no idea what the car is about. 03:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alphamon is Kyoko, and at the same time, isn't Kyoko. When he bonded with her, both of their personalities became one, but at the same time Alphamon and Kyoku are independent beings. So, when Alphamon is mimicking Kyoko, is like he becomes her, at the same time retaining his own memories and individuality... That is somehow complicated to explain, so I left the video here for someone with better japanese to explain that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdoP5RVDsHY The car... they don't care to explain that... Alphamon showing off, maybe? --Zeromaru X 05:46, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Justimon Sentai Do we want to translate as "Justimon Squadron", or keep the name as "Justimon Sentai"? They are clearly a reference to Super Sentai, and I'm pretty sure Toei has always spelled "Super Sentai" and "Super Squadron" or any other English translation when using Roman letters. 16:00, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Source for that second one, then sure. 17:21, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, I meant "and never". As far as I as know, they have always spelled in English as "Super Sentai", and never "Super Squadron". 19:59, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Alphamon/Kyoko Spoiler? Is it safe to mention that Kyoko IS Alphamon in this game? CyberXIII (talk) 20:53, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :Once the game is released, everything in it is fair game. This is a wiki, so we don't spoiler protect information. 16:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Gankoomon and Huckmon Are Gankoomon and Huckmon the same that appeared in the PSP game of Digimon Adventure? In that case, should them be considered as a crossover? Charles.929 (talk) 21:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :If that can be confirmed, then yes. 13:40, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Fei's name TV Tropes uses "Tomoe" for "巴", and the game gives no official reading for it, at least not in the dialogue where her full name is revealed (which you can you only find in a sidequest). Given that "Fei" and "Wong" are both in katakana, do we want to assume 巴 is supposed to use a Japanese reading, instead of a Chinese one like I originally thought? 03:12, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :If no one opposes until tomorrow, I'll move the names. 21:57, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Main characters Are these only meant to list the "Partner" Digimon? If so, how are Partners determined? 13:50, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, we usually only list the main Partners. Just see the Hunters, we only list one Digimon and there's no link to their Collection pages here. As for determining Partners, for the first game it's easy, just see which Digimon is their Partner there. All except Nokia only have one Digimon. Fei has three Digimon, but TigerVespamon is the only one that is actually treated like a character. That leaves only Jimmy KEN with no Digimon that we can consider his main Partner. :For Hacker's Memory once again most new characters only have one Digimon that is treated as their Partners, as far as I know. Those are Cyberdramon for Ryuji, Ankylomon for Chitose, and Wormmon for Erika. I don't know if Yu is still a Tamer after the K stuff is done, so I can't speak about him. :Date and Matayoshi have Digimon in this game, which I believe they didn't in the original. I still haven't watched videos of their quests, but I think the game treats Lopmon as Date's Partner as a throwback to them bonding in the original CS. There's even a Warp Evolution scene for Lopmon in the game. :From my understanding, the only reason the HM main characters have multiple Digimon, and the original CS characters received new ones, is for Dominion Battles to work without forcing you to use characters that only have one Digimon. :There's parts in both games where another character fights by your side. Failing all other possible ways of determining Partners, we should use this as the final source, as you can only have a maximum of two allied Digimon fighting with you, and I'm pretty sure the number is two instead of only one as a way to account for Nokia's Agumon and Gabumon. I know Date uses Antylamon in one quest. 20:15, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ::If you want "main", they would be as you stated, as well as Garudamon (starts as Birdramon) for Matayoshi, Antylamon for Date (starts as Lopmon) and MarineAngemon for Yu (starts as Gekomon). In Territory battles and the post game abyss server, they only use one Digimon each. The rest are for domination/domninion battles as they each need three, other than Nokia with two and then one (Omnimon) and Erika with only Wormmon, as well as the single Digimon like Lillymon. Chitose and Ryuji's Digimon DO get used in the main story (as when fighting against them, they use all three) as there's main storyline dominion/domination fights during the main story and you team up with both all the time. So you see their "back up" Digimon a lot. For those two anyway. But I guess theyre just like Sakuyamon and Hououmon and they're just there so that they have more than one Digimon each, in the same way as Fei. Although Marine is the same as the other two and its just the ones he uses when in the dominion battles, with Geko/Wha/Marine the one he uses when in the only chosen one. If you wanted it dropped to mentioning only one for each other them, then that's fine with me but I do still want a link on there for the other Digimon, which I guess could just say "Yu Nogi, Gekomon and partners" etc. Ryuji/Chitose's Digimon are from the main story, the rest are from optional Dominion battles/optional territory battles.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:46, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :::So yes, it would be as follows. Arata and Keramon, Yuuko and Gaoiomon, Chitose and Ankylomon (though it DOES fuse with his Angemon to become Shakkoumon), Yu and Marine (though this seems more like whats you said for Jimiken). Provided we still have a link to the partner page for each character, I'm all good with only mentioning one each or whatever.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:44, July 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::Also the max isn't actually two, because when you fight Examon for the first time in the first game, Magnamon, Omnimon, Alphamon etc, like 6 dudes all fight with you, though this is the only instance.Marcusbwfc (talk) 21:45, July 16, 2018 (UTC) :::::Does this work better? I've done it like in the List of characters in the Digimon Story series. The only ones who are "characters" are Omnimon and Wormmon. The rest don't talk and are just used to fight. I wouldn't consider them "characters". They do nothing on their own, really. Other than Ankylomon I suppose, who does go with Erika to get Chitose's memories. But yeah, none of them talk and it fits what was done for DS/Dawn/Dusk. Also, if you want to put "Pabumon Cyber Sleuth" back, you can though I don't think it's relevant enough and it was never 100% agreed if it counts as his partner or not.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:03, July 16, 2018 (UTC)